Coldest Warm
by darkcazzievirvues
Summary: Dracula meets a young Woman named Victoria Valentine Croft, soon be changed to rate M.
1. Chapter 1

I Written This When I was Watching V H MoonDance on

Vaseria hasn't Change, Villagers wear Victoria Poor Clothes.

1989

October 2th

Victoria Valentine Croft is 27 and has Long Black Ink Curly Hair which Reaches her Elbows and Beautiful Dusty Grey Eyes along with Creamy Pale Skin, Victoria walked down the Many Stairs and Smile as she came to the Under-Basement and she search Through the crowd for her Father and she spotted a old-man with grey hair but sandish still there and he hunched over and he Grabbed something then an Tall Man came over and told the old-man something.

Victoria went through the people and came behind the old-man.

"Oh Dad" as she hugged him and he turned around to face her and Carl still the same face but with wrinkles and his hair white but still with sandish blonde and same clothes except pale wrinkle skin. the Tall Man came over,

"Carl, your Daughter is just like you" Van Helsing Replied and Victoria hit Van Helsing in the left Arm and She smiled.

Carl was aleast in his 90s when he had his Daughter Victoria with his Wife the Barmaid he had saved and apolydied for and since her Death last year Carl was afraid of himself dying. Victoria looked at her father who was lost in his Thoughts.

3th October

"He...Can't...just...Die" as Victoria Cryed in her chair with a half-wet Tissue, hours ago she was told that her Father had died from a Heart-Attack and Van Helsing tryed to comfort her but unsuccessful.

"It's...Not...Fair" Victoria said as She Continous Cryed

She was so Lost...So Broken, a year ago her Mother Died and now her Father.

Van Helsing was also upset that his Best Friend had Died but he Didn't show it.

Victoria got up from her chair and walked to her Room and with that she Shut it slowly and Sad as She lost all her Feeling.

Victoria packed all her Things Quick but Gentle and she made sure she Had Everything...Pictures...Clothes...Weapons and Money for the trip to Transylvania and She looked herself

so she opened her Door and quickly made her way to the Stairs and ran up Them to the Hall of the Vatican was, Victoria walked until She was copped

"Victoria, Running Away" Victoria stopped and Turned Around to Van Helsing who leaning against a Pillar and his eyes on her, Victoria took a Deep Breath in

"Van Helsing, I Can't Stay Here, I'm Sorry...So Sorry" Victoria looked down unable to look at Van Helsing, She felt Guilty and Sad but She Knew that She have to Leave because She felt it all her Fault until She felt Van Helsing arms around her and She blinked the Tears away that made her Eyes shiny and she heard Van Helsing say

"Have a Safe Trip wherever You Going...Vickie" and he let her go and she watch him walk away without a Word then Victoria let her Tears free and she ran out of the Vatican with a Borrowed Horse and She road until She came to the docks for a Ship for Transylvania.

Her horse led below and the Captain's Wife led the Woman to a Room with a Buck-bed and she had enough Money so she didn't need to do Chores but She wanted to and also got a Free Meal and Victoria felt so tired and as she layed down she got out her Locket of her Parents with herself, Victoria felt tears come but Brushed them off.

Victoria spent the Night watching the Sea and Stars go by and remembing what Van Helsing said.

at the docks Victoria thanked the Captain's Wife as she told the Woman directions to Vaseria and handed the tired woman an Apply and Victoria rided to Vaseria passing through the Forests and Night to Morning and Victoria saved some of her Apply for her Horse and finally She reached Vaseria.

Victoria road into the Centre and got off her Horse and Villagers crowd around her with Weapons of their own and Victoria made sure She had her Revolver with her and in reach for her use. Victoria stopped in front of a well and a Man around Late-30s with Blondish Hair and Green Eyes stepped onto the Well with a Long Fork in his Right-Hand and Smirk on his Dirty-Thin-Lips and He said

"Welcome to Transylvania, Vaseria" and Victoria turned around While whispering _Always the Same Idiots _and looked at the Man and He Smirked again and then The Man said

"What is your Name, Stranger?" and Victoria with her Lips Straight as She said

"Victoria and Your Name, Sir" the Man with a Smirk on his Dirty Lips says

"Name is not Important" then a Terrifying Roar came and the man turned around and Saw 2 Flying Bats, One Grey with Orange Hair, Female and the Other Black but Bigger, Male and the man Shouted

"EVERYONE INSIDE" and the Grey Bat flew down as the man jumped off the Well and She turned and grabbed the man by the Collar of his Shirt and Victoria grabbed a Man and ask him what is it and he said Dracula and his Bride and Victoria ran up to the man and Grabbed onto his Feet and the Grey-Bat hissed with Anger and let go of the man then Flew off. the man landed on Victoria Stomach with Her underneath him and Victoria looked up at the man then she rolled over so She on Top of him and the man with Shock and Victoria says

"Find Some Villagers and Attack Them but Don't just Stand There" and Victoria got up and Ran While the man got up and Ran to find his Men, Victoria looked behind her to see the Grey-Bat flying after her as She laughed Insane and Victoria jump over a food-Stand and the Grey-Bat missed Victoria by her foot.

While Dracula was Dealing with the Village-Men and Flapped his Massive-Black-Wings and took off into the Air and looked over to see his Only Bride Aleera Chasing a Young Woman who Ran to Jump over a Food-Stand and Aleera Hissed at her then Flew up and then Flew to catch a young Villagers with Dirt all over him and Dracula was indeed Impressed and then The Sun started to come up and Aleera flew into a Well and Dracula Flew into a Barn and the man came out of his Hiding place and grabbed his Long Shotgun While Victoria walked out of her Place and said

"The Sun" The man nodded and then They heard a Noise from the Well and Victoria grabbed a Sword and walked towards the Well as the man did and then they Stopped and looked over into the Well and saw Nothing and the man looked at Victoria as She did the Same and then both back down then The Sun dissappeard behind the dark Clouds and Aleera shot straight out of the Well and Grabbed Victoria by her Wrist with her Foot and Aleera looked down at Victoria and said with a Insane Laughter

"Do you Like to Fly, My Dearrrr, AHAHAHAHA" and the man fell back onto his back then lean up to see Aleera with Victoria and He got up Straight the Way and Victoria grabbed her Knife from her Boot and Stabbed Aleera in the Foot and Aleera let go of Victoria as She lunged her forward and Victoria nearly Hit the Floor When Dracula Swooped down and Grabbed Victoria by her Foot with his Foot and Victoria almost hit the Lap-post with her Head but Missed a an Inch and the man Ran then stopped and aimed at Dracula ankle and Shot a Bullet as it Hit Dracula in his ankle, Causing him to Drop Victoria onto a Roof.

Victoria slid down the Snow-covered Roof then grabbed the corner and holded on. Aleera flew towards the man with anger in her Eyes, Victoria jumped back only to Hit a Tree with her head and She hit Branches with her Body and finally landed on her Feet with a Horrible-Bruise on her forehead and the man stopped Running and turned around a Fire his Shotgun-Bullets at Aleera who Fell into a Housethrough the Roof.

Victoria ran into a House and Closed the Door as She locked it and turned around to Up-Sidedown Aleera in her Bat-Form and Aleera said

"Hello My Dear" and crawls across the Ceiling only to Land on her Feet in her Human-Form, Aleera has her Orange-Ginger Wavy Hair up along with Blood Red Lips and Light Brown Shinying Eyes, She wore a Revealing Pink Silk Dress with her Breasts Showing and Victoria Breathed-hard. The man walked towards the Barn slowly with Shotgun aimed at the Barn then Dracula Shot out of the Barn, Knocking the man to the Ground and his Shotgun Inches away.

Aleera approached Victoria who backed-away towards the door with her Eyes turning to Pinkish/Purplish Colour and Aleera asked

"What is your Name, My Dear?"

"Victoria and Yours?"

"Aleera" and Victoria continous to back-away to the Door and Aleera asked

"I Know What You Here For? You are after My Master"

"I Don't Like, Love or Care about Dracula" Then Victoria Opens the Door Hard and Aleera appears in front of Victoria with Anger, Jealousy in her eyes and Aleera says

"Don't Play Coy with Me, _Victoria____I Know what Lurks In Your Lusting Heart" _

"Do you Aleera? I Hope You Have a Heart Then Aleera Because Someday I Am Going to Drive a Stake Through It" Aleera Whacked Victoria at The Side of her Head out Through the Board-Up-Window and Victoria landed on her Feet and Ran back to the Village.

The man got up onto his Feet and eyed Dracula who stood a few Feet away, In his Human-Form and then the man ran and Grabbed his Shotgun but Dracula Transformed in his Bat-beast-Form and rammed the man into a Wall of a house and the man got up, and Ran to his Shotgun, picked it up and Ran to Only get Rammed into another Building.

Victoria Ran into a House and saw Aleera sitting at a Table with a Glass of Blood from a Dead Villager with her Fingers stroking His Cold Neck as She Spoke

"Warm Blood, Perfectedly Aged" and Victoria turned towards the Door and Saw Aleera standing there and Then Victoria turned the the Way She came from Only for Aleera to Appear in front of her as She Drank Blood from the Glass she held and Victoria backaway with Aleera following.

The Man got up with Struggle but He didn't Care and Dracula flew above House with Smirk but it dissappeard as the man Ran towards the Church, with his Shotgun and Dracula flew Straight after the man with Anger.

Victoria backed into a Table and Aleera, Still approached Victoria with a Smirk said

"_Poor, Poor Victoria_, Dear Young Woman to Die, Shame No One will Miss Her Dearly" Victoria tried to Whack Aleera but She grabbed Victoria Arm and Made Her Kneel on her Knees and Aleera replied

"Finally I _WILL_ Get _First BITE" _with her Fangs Lengthening and Her Eyes Changing Colour Pinkish/Purplish as Aleera leaned down towards Victoria Throat. The man reach the Bowl of Holy-Water and Dipped his Shotgun in it and turned around Quickly as Dracula reach the man and the man Aimed his Shotgun at Dracula and Fire lots of Holy-Water Shotgun-bullets, Hitting Dracula as He flew above and hit the Village-Church Then Aleera let go of Victoria as She Hissed, Screech with Pain, Backed-away, Changing into her Grey-Bat-Form and Shooting out of the House through the Roof and Following her Master back to Their Castle.

The man sat on the Steps of the Church, Breathing Hard and The Villagers crowd around the man as Some Whisper, Shout, Shaken and One Villager shouted

"THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN MET DRACLA'S BRIDE ALEERA" And the man Muttered something about Villagers then the Crowd parted and Victoria walked through to Stand infront of the man and the man got Up with his Shotgun leaned on his Left-Shoulder and Victoria says

"Not Bad for a Transylvanian" And the man says

"You too" and Victoria Laughed and says

"He the Second Person Who Tried to A Vampire, I say that Earns Him a Drink" Victoria replied with a Smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 Hungry?

Chapter 2

Hungry?

Victoria walked to her horse and grabbed her stuff then followed the Inn owner's wife into the Inn, the villagers walked back to their homes, some went back to work and others went back into the Inn. The Inn was medium-size with round-tables and 5 brown chairs to them, the counter was short and behind led to a kitchen, next to the counter on the left was a fireplace with a brown-ish mantal-piece and on the right to the counter, stairs up to 1 floor with long corrdoor 5 doors on the left and right along with 1 door at the top.

The Inn owner's wife led Victoria into the 1'st door bedroom, the bedroom was middle-medium-size with a queen-size bed with crimson-red covers and the frames made of marble wood and next to the bed a brown bed-size bed stand, at the far front wall of the room and a window on the left side of the room along with crimson-red soft velvet curtains and on the right side of the room a fireplace medium-size with marble brown wood.

There was another door next to the fireplace which lead into a bathroom, which was big and clean. The walls were white with cream grey mixed with it and on the right was the bath with silver shiny hot and cold taps, then next to the bath was a shower of cream white colour and the pump attached to the wall upwards. On the left was a sink and a mirror.

Victoria put her stuff in the crimson velvet armchair by the firelace with the fire crackling then the Inn owner's wife stepped into the room with her hands folded in her apron pockets and herself standing straight then she said

"Dinner will be brought up for you and your name is Victoria so my name is Brita and my Husband name is Thomas if you're asking" Then she turned around and left with the door closing after her while Victoria stopped but carried on putting her stuff under the bed and sat in the crimson velvet armchair as she took off her boots and coat.

10 minutes later

Victoria sat on her bed with papers next to her and in her hands, on her lap then a knock on the door attracted her attention and Victoria looked up and said

"Come in"

Brita came into the room with a silver tray which was round and shiny on her shoulder with her hand supporting it, on the tray was a silver plate with bread cut into slices and next to the silver plate was a bowl of small pink strawberries with small green grapes, she then gave the tray to Victoria who took it gently and placed it on her left side on the bed while Brita wiped her hands on her apron.


End file.
